Giles Hughes
Giles Hughes (November 12th, 1945 - September 13th, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Elizabeth Hughes and Herman Hughes. He is a descendant of Mathias Bloom. He was the fith person to take on the title of The Legend. Giles grew up in Ruby Springs. When he was born, his father had taken up the mantle of being The Legend, and controling Atrum Ordos. Giles' father did not have him practice until he was 18 years old. In 1963, Giles killed a person for the first time. It was the first time he had killed anything larger than a fly. His father wanted him to get adjusted to it quickly, so that he'd take over the mantle. In 1973, Giles graduated from college, and became a licensed Doctor. He then killed his father, and took the title of Legend from him. He then began ordering around Atrum Ordos. He slept with young girls, and then often killed them. Atrum Ordos sacrificed children and wives to him. Giles enjoyed the power. In 1976 he married Belinda Hughes. She was a nurse, and was nice. He felt that she would be the perfect cover. Giles would often leave his wife behind to go kill people all across the country. Building the name of The Legend. In 1985, he finally had a son of his own. Wes Hughes. Giles wanted to train Wes, much like his own father had trained him. But he had become addicted to the power, and didn't want his son to kill him. In 1996, he killed Trisha Wakefield in town. He did so simply because he felt like it, and wanted to see the long term effects of what he had done. In 1998, Atrum Ordos obtained Alena Rubini for him, at the time known as Jenna Angel. The eleven year old girl had eyes that were nearly dead of emotion. Giles liked this in her, and saw an opportunity. He beat Jenna, molested her, and raped her. He then got her pregnant. When her father, Rico Angel came to save her, he killed him in front of her and her brother, Gray Angel. Jenna and Gray managed to get away however. This made Giles very upset. He wanted the baby for himself. He thought Wes was too weak to become the next Legend. In 2007, Giles murdered his wife and made it look like she died of natural causes. He figured that his last chance to have an heir was Wes, but wasn't sure about how to approach it. But then... Jenna Angel returned to town. He decided that he'd rape her again, and this time have her deliver a child. She was older now. But he didn't care. But Jenna and Gray started killing people in town -- including members of Atrum Ordos. Giles was saved for last. He almost broke free, but because of accepting water from his captor, he was paralyzed, and left to die in the same way he had killed Jenna's father. =Childhood= Giles grew up fairly normal. His father was a serial killer, but he didn't know it until he was 18 years old. He studied to become a doctor from a young age, as that's what everyone in his family tree had done dating back to Roger Hughes. He eventually learned that Roger Hughes daughter had a son by Joseph Studdard a descendant of Mathias Bloom. =College= Giles attended college from 1963 - 1973. When he graduated, he was ready to become a doctor. He had attended Cambridge, which gave him an opportunity to live in another country for a while. When Giles returned home, his father explained to him about everything. He forced him to kill James Washington. It was Giles first kill, and he enjoyed it immensely. =Becoming The Legend= Shortly after his first kill, Giles killed his father for his second kill. He wanted all the power for himself, not understanding why he should have to wait for his father to die of natural causes. He took control of Aturm Ordos, who offered him several victims. Young girls ranging from age 6 to 16. They'd even offer their own children if they thought it would make him happy. Giles enjoyed killing, and making people suffer. At the same time, he had to be a doctor, and treat people. He took his job very seriously still. He didn't kill any of his patients just to add to his total. Both because of his profesionalism, and because it wouldn't have been as 'fun'. He met Belinda Hughes shortly after becoming a doctor. She was an Englishwoman, who fancied marrying a doctor. She was kind, and gentle. Giles figured she'd be the perfect cover. In 1985 he and Belinda had a son together, Wes. Giles had to make excuses to leave town without his wife or son -- often conferences or medical emergencies. =Trisha Wakefield= In 1996, Giles decided to wreak havoc in Ruby Springs. He found the kindest, gentlest soul in town, and decided to murder her. He waited until Hank Wakefield was at the store, and Candace Swain was out playing to knock on the door of the Wakefield Farm. Trisha let him come in, having no idea that he was going to kill her. Giles told her that Wes (who was 11 at the time) had broken his arm, and he needed her help to set it. Trisha grabbed her stuff, but as she did, Giles grabbed her, and slung a rope around her neck. Giles then hung her, and left her so that her daughter and husband would come home and find it. =The Angels= In 1998 Giles Hughes was given Jenna Angel as a gift. He had Alice Dae to thank for that. Giles beat Jenna, wanting to make her squeal. But Jenna had endured so much pain already, that she wouldn't. Giels liked this about her. He felt that she was strong for an eleven year old girl. He then raped her several times. When Rico Angel and his son came to save her, Giles killed Rico in front of both of them. Giles couldn't kill Jenna, because she was pregnant with his child, who he felt would become the next Legend. He wanted to kill Gray, but was worried about what Jenna might do. So he left them both alive. Jenna and Gray were too shook up to be able to say anything. =Known Victims= Giles Hughes killed several people during his time as The Legend. The names of the children he raped and murdered are unknown, but the numbers are expected to be over 120. Atrum Ordos records do not state the names of the children, but suggest that a child was offered once every 3 months for 34 years. The FBI does not have records on all of Hughes murders, but is able to connect him to 25. *Martha Steinbrenner *Rico Angel *James Washington *Trisha Wakefield *Bob McNair *Hannah Carlisle *Belinda Hughes *Joe Brown *Henry Boyle *Johnny Bogart *Timothy Sampson *Randall Stapleton *Kenneth Johnston *Gregory Gilroy *Rebecca Mallory *Stephanie Hicks *Edith Smith *Patricia Kearney *Emma Gaffney *Ellen Connor *Donnar Parks *Janice Hawkins *Debra Wilcox *Karen Cunningham *Margaret Levy The FBI also believes that there are at least 15 other murders that could be attributed to him. =The Last Days= After the Angels, Arcturus considered offering him the Gemini Twins to play with. But they were worried he might kill them, seeing them as competition. In 2007, Giles retired from his doctor's practice. He then killed his own wife. =Angels of Death= During the Angels of Death murders, he wasn't a suspect. He was however the main target. He lied constantly to investigators. Eventually he was kidnapped by Jenna Angel. While kidnapped, Jenna offered him some water -- but the water was filled with drugs that she was immune to because of her cancer treatment. Jenna Angel then murdered him in the same way that he had murdered her father. She also made sure he knew that his group was finished. =Quotes= "My son has a long ways to go. If you're going to do something, you have to be the absolute best in it. That isn't something he seems to understand." "Yes. Of note? Well... the order of death I suppose. I'm not sure if it's relevant or not. Alan Harper was first. Nearly a day ahead of the next victim-- Richard Davenport. Who himself was 3 hours before Jett Wellington. Wellington was 30 minutes ahead of Dr. Phelps. And 10 minutes after that, Riley Kimball." "You're not better than I am. Not really, Jenna." "They will! I sent a note to them, telling them that the Wakefield Farm might be a good place to look! See, I'm going to survive this. And nobody, not even those stupid investigators are going to know that I was The Legend!" "You don't expect me to believe you managed to kill everyone in Atrum Ordos without your precious brothers help?" "Your monologuing has given me enough time to break free. Stupid little girl. Now it's time I deal with you once and for all! You think you can handle me, Cancer girl?" - Last Words. Category:Characters Category:The Legend Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0